This invention relates generally to a latching arrangement for connectable panels. Prior latching arrangements have generally been extremely simple to operate and thereby offered little protection against unauthorized separation, such as by children. Such arrangements did not provide a secure latch which would not accidentally separate. Where the latching arrangements were more complex, such arrangements were relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture.